


The Incarnation (At his lips’ touch she blossomed for him like a flower)

by do_not_confess



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Teenage!Akwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_confess/pseuds/do_not_confess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her peripheral vision she can see her mom caught up with church ladies, her dad being cornered by J.D. McDickhead and his stupid father, and Mrs. Saracen busy loading up on snickerdoodles, so she takes her shot. Grabs his hand, drags him down the corridor and pulls him into the first room she spots, a small thing, not much bigger than a closet, used to store Sunday School materials, all the backdrops for vacation bible school, the old hymnals and bibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incarnation (At his lips’ touch she blossomed for him like a flower)

**Author's Note:**

> A look at Julie and Matt after their night together at the lake in episode 3.06 "It Ain't Easy Being J.D. McCoy" and filler moments for their scenes at church.
> 
> Thanks to Laura, my beta!

He drops her off just at dawn. Puts the car in neutral and just lets it roll up to her house so as to not make any more noise, but she can’t bring herself to worry about what her parents are going to say if they notice her sneaking back in. There’s just Matt, his shoulder underneath her cheek and his arm around her shoulder, the only thing that matters in this moment. No one can ever take this from her.  


They stare into each other’s eyes for a few more stolen moments, cause they don’t want this night to end. His are soft and open and all the things she had meant to ask him, like – _are we back together, are you still mad, do you still think about her sometimes_ – everything she needs to know is in his eyes. He kisses her goodbye, so sweet and gentle.  


The house is asleep when she gets in. The only sounds are Gracie’s heavy baby breaths from the open door to her room and a single songbird starting up in the yard. In her room, Julie looks at her own reflection in the mirror and has to giggle as she wonders if it’s written all over her face – can’t imagine it not. The image staring back at her looks ridiculously normal but everything inside of her seems so turned out into the open, all the facets of her being exposed and raw. It feels electric.  


There’s no point in going back to sleep a few hours before she has to get back up again, so she just lies down on top of the comforter, burrows her face in Matt’s sweatshirt and tries to breathe him in.  


\--  


He takes a little longer to get ready that morning; has only been in bed for maybe two hours, feverishly drifting in and out while the dawn crept through the windows. Too wired to sleep properly. He spends about fifteen minutes worrying about which shirt to wear and if he should put on a tie today, but maybe that’ll look like he’s trying too hard, and finally calls the guy that’s staring back at him in the mirror “Stupid.” Just gets dressed like normal – old but newly washed shirt, slacks, and tie. It’s not like it matters much, he doesn’t have anything else to wear. And it’s Julie. He knows her and tells himself there’s no reason to be this nervous.  


When he thinks of her again, and of last night - even though he’s dead tired, there’s this bubbly feeling in his stomach, like Coke rising in a shaken bottle. He thinks of her hair fanned out on the blanket, her face lovely and sweet and soft beneath him. That and the early morning do it and he’s hard again. No time to take care of that, though. For a second he deliberates calling her, but then realizes he doesn’t have time for that either, ‘cause he’s gonna have to pick up Landry before church.  


Meanwhile, Grandma is rummaging round the house, muttering about her hat she can’t find and her Sunday School class, telling him to hurry up: “Move your feet, Matthew!”  


They get to church a little bit before worship starts. Landry complains about the fact that he missed young adult Sunday School because of _Matt, Man, this is the 1st Sunday of the month, first Sunday of the month is Donut Sunday in Youth Fellowship, you know how I feel about my donuts!_ , but Matt barely listens and soon Landry spots Devin and is off on some “band-related business”. He gets Grandma settled in her pew, gets her the hymnbook with the larger print, and frets with his tie. It’s so ridiculous. He knows that the Taylors will show up, they don’t really miss a service unless someone is sick or they’re out of town, so he knows she’ll come walking through that door in a minute, braces himself for the impact. But when he sees her coming into the sanctuary behind Coach it’s still like a punch to the gut, like a linebacker laying him flat out.  


During the service, he can’t concentrate. She looks so damn beautiful as he stares at her from across the aisle, can’t help but grin at her like a fool. She’s always been pretty, intimidatingly so, from the moment he met her. Her hair is a perfect, glossy curtain around her face and she’s just really hot, ok? But today she’s glowing or something. She’s wearing this blue dress, and it’s not very revealing, just looks sweet, sort of a drapey fabric skimming her legs just above the knees. But it’s as if he’s got x-ray vision ‘cause he can kinda picture what he saw last night, knows what lies underneath. The geography of the curved line from her breast across her waist to her hips. The two lone freckles on her ribcage. The way his hand nestled perfectly in that tiny sloped valley between belly and thigh while she was dozing on his shoulder. Wants to run skinny posts and out and ups and curls along her skin, study everything about her until he knows her routes, the details of her etched into his memory like his playbook. So he knows her in his sleep.  


She smiles at him as if she can tell what he’s thinking, so sly and cute, the way only Julie can. His stomach does a little flip and he tries to remind himself that he’s in a church and that it would not be appropriate for him to get a boner mid-hymn.  


He wants to tell her so many things, whisper them against her skin. Wants to tell her again that he loves her, wants to see her face light up when he does. He wants to kiss her again, everywhere. Have her come apart when he does. He wants to ask her if she’s ok, if last night was good. She had seemed perfectly happy but he was a little surprised by her revelation that she was a virgin and so he worries. Hopes it didn’t hurt. Hopes he did right by her. He also tells himself to knock off this cave-man like attitude, feels bad to be a little smug about the fact that he was her first.  


\--  


After their first time, it’s hard to stop thinking about him. Like a proverbial dam has been opened. Like she’s entered into another state of awareness entirely. She sits in church beside her mom and dad and Gracie, and she can’t even concentrate on snarking in her head about the sermon because she’s daydreaming, thinking about how it felt, his mouth down there, when he was moving inside her. If there is a God and he can see her, can tell what she’s thinking right now, he might just send down his holy wrath. Or maybe not, not for something that felt so amazing and good and right. And she can’t help but grin at how surreal the whole thing is. That she had sex. With Matt.  


He comes up to her after the service has ended and they’re all milling in the church hall for the cookies and cups of weak coffee and he smiles his self-deprecating half-smile, as if to try out this thing between them again.  


“Hi, Mrs. Saracen,” Julie greets his grandma, her eyes fixed on Matt.  


“Julie Taylor, look at you!” Mrs. Saracen croons. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, young lady!” The older woman does a double take, as if something about Julie has confused her. “Have you maybe done something different to your hair?” She turns to her grandson and beams. “Ain’t she the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen, Matthew?”  


“She’s very-” Matt clears his throat, “-pretty.”  


He looks a little flustered when she catches his eye. “Hey,” he says, and she can’t help but smile back at him, her lips stretching across her face out of their own accord.  


“Hey,” she replies and she wants to kiss him so badly and also grab him by that tie and jump his bones, but that’d be weird, here in church, and her parents don’t know yet that they’re back together.  


Matt drags his feet and Julie realizes she’s staring at the outline of his chest underneath his shirt, like a pervert, and she feels her face grow hot. He looks at her a little worriedly and asks, “You ok?” like he did the night before, over and over. His hand is brushing her arm for a second, causing her belly to clench, heavy and low. It’s like she’s in love for the first time all over again.  


She tries to focus. Chirps “Yeah, yeah I’m alright!”, her voice unnaturally high. Matt looks at her, eyes trained. The concern and care in them is the sweetest thing, makes her giddy to have him look at her like that again. In her peripheral vision she can see her mom caught up with church ladies, her dad being cornered by JD McDickhead and his stupid father, and Mrs. Saracen busy loading up on snickerdoodles, so she takes her shot. Grabs his hand, drags him down the corridor and pulls him into the first room she spots, a small thing, not much bigger than a closet, used to store Sunday School materials, all the backdrops for vacation bible school, the old hymnals and bibles. It smells a little musty but she doesn’t care, ignores his astonished “Julie, what-”, just presses him against the cutout of – is that a horse? No, probably a donkey – and a palm tree leaning on the wall, sees his lips rounded in a surprised ‘O’ before she plants a huge kiss on them.  


The change in his body is almost instant, like a reflex. He goes stiff and then slack again, grabs her and pulls her against him.  


“Jules.” The way he says her name gives her shivers, his voice all gravelly. They make out for what feels like a long time, so long that Julie feels her legs becoming something akin to pudding.  


“I’ve been wanting to do that for the entire service”, she sighs, “I was worried God might strike me down for wanton thoughts in his house.”  


“Wanton?” Matt chuckles, and the sound makes something sweet and light rise inside of her. “Pretty much,” she says and sucks gently on his neck, just behind his ear and that changes the mood again.  


“I- I’ve been thinking about you non-stop,” he growls and she wishes she could somehow tell him that his love for her is like, the biggest turn on, wants him to say it again, but instead she kisses him, opens her mouth so their tongues meet, presses her body against his, needing, closer-  


She doesn’t know how much time has passed, minutes, days? When she comes up for air she blubbers “I love you,” and he responds by drawing her toward him, stepping between her legs and pressing his erection into her thigh with un-Matt like bravado. It’s like all of this sex craze has shut down her brain except for the lizard part, because she can’t even form a coherent response, just mewls in a rather undignified way, while she pushes back against him, squirming. It takes a bit of bravery of her own to whisper the first thing that pops into her head “I wish we could be back at the lake right now-” into his ear, feels silly to say such an outright thing, but Matt must like it, cause he cradles her face, and they’re back to kissing with renewed frenzy. She gets a little cocky then, moves his hand from where it has settled on her waist to the underside of her breast, and when his palm brushes her nipple through the fabric of her dress, she feels weightless and heady again, like she did last night-  


Matt makes a small sound of protest. “Julie, what if someone-” he half-groans against her mouth.  


“S’ok, I read the coverage” she says and he chuckles with his lips pressed to her throat, makes everything vibrate and she goes weak-kneed again in an instant.  


“Ugh, when can I see you again?” she whines. She pulls away slightly to look into his eyes. His pupils are super wide, and his breathing is heavy and she feels weirdly proud that she did that. He rests his forehead against hers, breath fanning her face. “I thought I could take you on a date tonight. If you’re not grounded for coming home so late?”  


She smiles and shakes her head no. “I guess I should tell my parents then.”  


“Tell them what?” His eyes look slightly panicked.  


“Just- that the Saracen’s back.”  


The corner of his mouth pulls up, revealing the fullness of his bottom lip, as he fingers the gold chain around her neck, says, “Is that right?”  


“JUUULIE!” They both freeze when they hear her mom outside in the corridor.  


“I-I should go-” she whispers, stepping back. The pendant of her necklace slips out from where it was nestled under the neckline of her dress, the chain still hooked on Matt’s finger.  


“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He breaks off and stares down at the little heart-shaped amethyst now sitting in his palm. Looks at her, eyes full of something. Begins to smile shyly. Which might just be the most beautiful thing she has ever seen; by some strange power it enters her tight-feeling throat, goes right down and pools warm in her stomach. Then he gently, carefully places the pendant back on her chest, over the blue jersey of her dress, right above her heart going _boom, boom, boom, boom._  


They both agree for him to leave first and to give her a moment before she’ll go out and look for her parents. She fondly wipes her gloss off of his lips and chin with her thumb, then he mouths “I love you” to her and is gone. Julie takes a few seconds to adjust her dress and smooth down her mussed up hair before taking a deep breath and stepping out into the hallway. She finds her mom and dad chatting to Mrs. Saracen outside in the yard, her grandson beside her.  


“There she is!” her mom trills and her dad asks “Where have you been?”, a little gruffly. “We’ve got a lunch reservation.” Jeez, he makes it sound as if it’s dinner at the Ritz, when all they’ve got planned is to head to Applebees.  


“Sorry!” Julie says. “Long line at the ladies’.” Mrs. Saracen looks sympathetic while Matt is trying to suppress a grin.  


“Jules honey, you alright?” her mom asks, putting a hand to her daughter’s forehead. “You look a little flushed.”  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She peers over to Matt, whose shirt is rumpled, tie askew. His lips look wind-chapped. He’s smiling at her, blindingly bright force. “Just fine.”  


\--  


During the ride home he sits dazedly in the back of the car, can barely make sense of any of the conversation between Landry and Grandma. Catches the odd word as Landry tries to relate the sermon to some _Crucifictorious_ lyrics and Grandma complains about the coffee at church not agreeing with her, _all that caffeine, it’s not good for my constitution!_ , but he’s pretty sure all the coffee there is just decaf.  


Mainly Matt just sits there, daydreaming about the soft sound Julie had made again when he’d pressed against her, hadn’t been scared at all, just given that low moan, little more than a sigh. He wishes he could bottle that sound somehow, inside of him.  


He thinks about the way her lips had looked like, like – well, the only thing he can think of is that they had looked like a budding flower, however stupid that may sound. He tries to commit them to memory, all plush and bubblegum pink, well kissed, so he can draw them later.


End file.
